


Just Do It

by lizaloveslevihan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light-Hearted, Onyakopon & Moblit are just stressed wingmen, pining hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizaloveslevihan/pseuds/lizaloveslevihan
Summary: “Do you guys think I should ask him out?” Hange wondered loudly, elbow propped up, hand cradling her chin, her notes a scattered mess.Onyankopon sighed loudly, already sick and tired of his friend’s musings. Ever since her girlfriend, Pieck Finger, broke up with her a few weeks ago, she’s been on the hunt for some sort of rebound. And it just so happened that her new fixation, or whatever it was, had been Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Just Do It

Onyankopon wasn’t having it anymore. 

They were in their anatomy class, taking notes when _it_ happened again. 

“Do you guys think I should ask him out?” Hange wondered loudly, elbow propped up, hand cradling her chin, her notes a scattered mess. Not that she needed it. She was already at the top of their class without even trying. “I mean, he _seems_ like the closed-off type, you know? But I keep seeing him _everywhere_ . Like, I’d be in the library, just minding my own business, and then I’d suddenly look up and he’s on the other side of the room. Or when I’m at Joey’s by myself he’s just _conveniently_ there. And he doesn’t seem like he’d be the type to eat fast food, you know? Isn’t this a sign?”

Onyankopon sighed loudly, already sick and tired of his friend’s musings. Ever since her girlfriend, Pieck Finger, broke up with her a few weeks ago, she’s been on the hunt for some sort of rebound. And it just so happened that her new fixation, or whatever it was, had been Levi Ackerman. 

Now, Levi Ackerman seemed like a nice enough guy. He was also somewhere in the top ten of their class. The only problem was he was indeed incredibly… closed off. He didn’t really date anyone, and he mostly kept to himself. Onyankopon was sure Hange would get rejected, which meant that she’d be even _more_ obsessed with him. And he wasn’t looking forward to possibly two more weeks of strategizing and potential pining. He loved Hange, and he wanted nothing more but for her to be happy, but he could only handle so much. 

“He’s also got this _mysterious_ vibe to him, you know? Like some sort of trampled flower and shit lost in the wind,” she sighed dreamily, stealing a glance at the man himself, who sat on the other side of the lecture hall. 

Onyankopon looked on over to her then and gave her a disbelieving expression. “Just. Do. It.” 

“But—” she started, now chewing her pencil nervously, “I… don’t know?”

“Of course you do,” he stated firmly, wanting so badly to listen to the lecture in front of them. They had a quiz in two days for crying out loud. _Oh_ _well_. He’d most likely rely on her notes later. “You dated _Pieck_ _Finger_. In a world where not everyone can. I’m sure you can ask that guy out. And if he doesn’t agree, then it’s his loss.”

“I got _dumped_ by Pieck Finger,” Hange corrected with a sigh. _Oh great._ She was going to start the pity party now. “She called me a weirdo too and everything. I mean, she wasn’t wrong, of course I am, but _still_ , didn’t those two weeks mean anything to her? I just heard she got a new boyfriend and everything.”

“You mean that frat boy? Galliard?” 

“Another one. You know, the freshman? The one who’s like 6’3? The one who—“

“If you like Levi that much then just invite him for coffee or some crap,” Moblit interjected from her other side, his voice laced with annoyance as he slumped further in his seat, “For crying out loud, Hange, you’ve been all over him for the past few weeks. If _you’re_ not doing it, then Onyankopon and I will.”

Before Hange could protest, she was called out by the professor. 

“Zoe, you better not be causing any distractions—”

She stood up immediately, “I was just explaining to my partners about how the answer to question two of the study guide was, in fact, letter C because if a disk presses the nerve between the C5 and the C6 vertebrae, it will be compressing the C6 nerve, which emerges above the C6 vertebra. They just mixed up where the spinal nerve comes out between the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacral regions.”

She sat down at the last word, and the professor merely paused, raised an eyebrow at her, took a deep sigh, and then moved forward. “Alright then.”

“Did you really have to go there? You _know_ I understood everything, right?” Onyankopon hissed, his frustration levels starting to rise by the second. “He’s gonna bloody assume I didn’t know jack shit!”

“Sorry,” Hange said sheepishly, though, her eyes were directed to the other side of the room. 

He stared at her in disbelief, already deducting that she was looking at Levi, perhaps thinking he'll notice her after that _little recitation_. He looked at Moblit and was slightly pleased to see him doing the same, and not a second passed before they came to a silent understanding right then and there.

“Oh my god!” Hange suddenly whispered-yelled, pulling both of their arms towards her, “We made eye contact!”

Yeah, they were _really_ going to do something about it. 

“ _Say_ , Hange,” Moblit started, disentangling his arm from her, “Why don’t we head over to Joey’s later? We can study for the upcoming quiz there. My treat.”

“Yeah, and maybe you’ll see him and all,” Onyankopon added, gingerly removing his arm from her hold as well. “And have the balls to ask him out, say, to that frat party we were invited to the other day?” 

He knew his friend would never do it. The only thing that’ll happen in that situation would be her pondering, _loudly_ , whether or not she should ask him out and if he would be interested in her. Followed by her asking if she should beg Pieck to get back together again all the while he and Moblit stress over their _actual_ quiz and attempt to tune out her ramblings. _Unless_ , of course, they don’t do anything about it. 

Hange was the smartest between the three of them. But she was also the dumbest. 

“Really?” she gasped, the prospect of free food and drinks drawing her in more than anything, “You guys are the best!”

“Zoe!” the professor called, all eyes now turning to her. 

She rolled her eyes and muttered quietly under her breath, “For fuck’s sake.” 

Standing up again, she spoke: “ _Look_. I was just happy that Berner over here got the kyphosis question correct. And _yes_ , the answer is letter B, thoracic. I’m not _distracting_ anyone, okay? I’m helping—” 

Onyankopon and Moblit took the opportunity to copy down the notes that were still displayed on the slideshow as she argued with the professor. Their friend _really_ was something else. 

* * *

“Oh shit! She’s here!” Hange exclaimed frantically, her eyes widening at the sight in front of them. 

They were seated at one of the tables outside the restaurant. Joey’s was the small burger house inside campus they frequently went to hang out and study. Moblit and Onyankopon were turned away from the small building, with Hange in front of them. True to his word, Moblit bought everyone a milkshake and a plate of chili fries to share, all of which still laid untouched. Levi Ackerman was still nowhere to be found, so they were all in the process of taking out their things from their bags when Hange suddenly exclaimed frantically. 

There was really only one she, and so both men turned around and saw none other than Pieck, dressed in a usual sundress, long dark hair cascading down her shoulders, laughing against a tall man with ash blonde hair whose arm was around her. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, Pieck Finger was an absolute _goddess_. She was probably the most popular girl on campus and had her pick of just about anyone. She was not only beautiful but incredibly kind and smart. When he found out Hange had managed to woo her, even if it was only for a couple of weeks, he absolutely couldn’t believe it. In a way, he understood his friend’s obsession and desperation. Who else could you possibly settle for after Pieck Finger? 

“Hey, isn’t that Jean Kirstein?” Moblit wondered loudly, “The one art major who got into a fight with the Yeager guy last week?”

“Yeah. I remember him. He’s a freshman. What's he doing with Pieck?”

“Well, judging from the body language it looks like they’re dating,” Moblit said patronizingly. 

Onyankopon paused and raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t she with Galliard? The frat boy? The one who’s throwing that party?”

“I mean, yeah they’re always together but I heard they were just best friends or something.” Moblit shrugged, “I really don’t know.”

“Okay, but whatever happened to Yelena again? I remember those two were inseparable during sophomore year.”

“Dude, she dated Yelena _way_ before Hange. Don’t you remember their terrifying breakup last year? The one where Yelena slipped and broke her arm by the fountain?”

“Holy crap you’re right! We had a big test that day but it was a _huge_ thing. I saw it all over my Instagram. Why’d they break up again?”

“Yelena cheated on her with Zeke Yeager.”

Onyankopon gasped, “You’re shitting me, right? The Class of 2019 Valedictorian? _That_ Zeke Yeager?”

“Bro, how can you not remember any of this?” Moblit asked, looking at him disbelievingly. “Hange was going crazy about this. It was a _really_ ugly fight.”

“Yeah but Hange…”

Onyankopon faltered as he finally noticed the person in question inside the restaurant, eagerly approaching Pieck. 

_Fuck._

They would have stopped her then and there if only they didn’t hear the screeching of a chair beside them. Onyakopon glanced briefly towards the direction of the sound and saw none other than Levi Ackerman who placed his bag on the table and took a seat. 

_Fuck_. 

They had to act fast. 

“I’ll talk to Ackerman and you hold her back from Pieck,” Onyankopon stated firmly to Moblit who also had his eyes trained on the dark-haired man. His friend nodded and together they stood up, Moblit dashing to the restaurant to hopefully restrain Hange and prevent her from making even a bigger embarrassment of herself and Onyankopon moving to stand over where Levi Ackerman sat.

The man looked up with an unamused expression. What did Hange exactly see in him? Onyankopon supposed he was handsome enough, but his cold gray eyes made him want to turn around and forget he ever saw them. 

“What do you want?” the smaller man asked in a deep, smooth voice. Onyankopon paused for a few seconds. This was probably the first time he ever heard him speak. Sure, he had a few classes with him, but they were never really paired up with one another or did the professors ever really call on him. Shaking his head, Onyankopon calmly proceeded with what he wanted to say. 

“Levi right? Hi, I’m Onyankopon.” he said, stretching out his hand out in greeting, “I’m not sure if you know me but—”

“I do. You’re part of the shitty glasses squad, aren’t you?” Levi cut off, unimpressed as he started to take out some of his things from his bag. 

“I— what?” Onyankopon chuckled nervously, his hand still outstretched. _What now_? He was tempted to go straight to the point just to get this whole thing over with. But Levi had other ideas. 

“You and the other one, right? You follow the one with shitty glasses around? All of you are noisy as fuck and you think other people don’t notice but we do. It’s annoying.” Levi finally looked up at him as he crossed his arms, “Now what do you want from me? I don’t have all day and I’d like to get food in my system before my next class.”

Onyankopon finally retracted his hand, deducting that Levi wasn’t going to shake it. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at all intimidated by the man in front of him. He was also surprised at Levi’s beforehand knowledge of him and his friends. That meant... he was paying attention, no matter how you look at it. This gave Onyankopon a small boost of confidence at the idea that _maybe_ Levi was a tiny bit interested in Hange. Even if he had a rather rude nickname for her. 

He breathed in, placed both of his palms on the table, and did his best to maintain eye contact. “So Hange, the one with shitty glasses or whatever, is like, _really_ into you, and she’s been wanting to ask you out for the longest time now. She’s still getting over Pieck, and I’m _sure_ you know the whole thing with that cause it was kind of a big deal. And I mean, who _wouldn’t_ have a hard time getting over Pieck? But she’s been really fucking annoying, even more so than usual, because she digs you. I said that already, right? Anyway, if you don’t see yourself with her, just _please_ go on one date at least. Like _at least_ . My friend and I would even treat you to a drink if you do it. If you still aren’t into her, then by all means you can dump her. Just get her off our hands for a couple of days. _Please_.” 

At the last word, the front door of the restaurant opened, catching their attention. Moblit came out, one arm around her waist, his other hand clasped firmly against her mouth. Onyankopon cringed as Hange wiggled and tried to immensely break free of his grasp, her hair sticking out everywhere. Moblit exclaimed breathlessly, “This is for your own good!”

“Seems like a handful,” Levi huffed, staring at the bespectacled brunette for a few more moments before looking at Onyankopon pointedly. He didn’t miss, however, a slight blush dusting the smaller man’s cheeks. He squinted, making sure it was really there. Could it really mean…?

Onyankopon, still a little fearless, took the opportunity to slide into the seat right in front of him and leaned in closer. “But she’s also _really_ smart and sweet and even though she’s terribly annoying at times she knows how to show you a good time and all that.” _Okay_ , maybe he was starting to stretch the truth by a _little_ bit. Hange _was_ all of those things, but her version of a good time was locking herself up in the library during the day and going to get pissed drunk at a tavern at night and just _talking_ all in between. And Levi seemed like the kind of guy who just didn’t do those things and preferred to bask in silence. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him and glanced back at Hange, who was still locked in Moblit’s arms. _She was calmer as opposed to last time_ , Onyankopon noted. 

“Go back to your abnormal friend. You’re wasting your time.” Levi rolled his eyes as he pulled out his laptop before shoving in his Airpods. 

Onyankopon couldn’t help but feel irritated. He had a feeling Levi would say no, and he was more than prepared to get hit down. But, still, it seemed he was genuinely interested in Hange, judging from his body language earlier. Onyankopon could tell there’s a hint of attraction going on his part, despite the subtlety. But it seemed he was dead set on ignoring this. Maybe he was embarrassed? 

Before he could respond, more than prepared to stretch the truth even wider this time, Moblit appeared in front of them, Hange still locked in his grasp and a hand still covering her mouth. Her eyes widened when she finally saw who Onyankopon was conversing with. It was a good thing Moblit had been going to the gym lately otherwise Hange would have broken his arm then and there.

“Look, Levi — I know we’re not close and shit, but can you just have a milkshake or something with this idiot right here? Onyankopon and I are so _fucking_ done with her bullshit — groveling all over Pieck, thirsting over you and all that crap without doing absolutely anything. Just this once, _please_ . She’s just too fucking smart, even for pre-med, which is why all she can indulge in these days is finding a relationship or whatever — but don’t worry! She thinks you’re all hot and mysterious and I’m pretty sure you’re into her too cause I’ve _seen_ you look at her in class sometimes and oh, don’t even try to fucking deny it man and you don’t have to worry about us guys and shit cause we would _never_ date her.” when a few awkward seconds passed with Levi still not making a move to reply, he spoke “Quick, Onyankopon, give him some cash and let’s get out of here!”

Onyankopon quickly slammed a few bills on the table, stood up, grabbed his things, and made a run for it. Moblit did the same — shoving down Hange on the chair Onyankopon had sat in before grabbing his things and following him. 

* * *

“That did _not_ go as planned!”

Onyakopnon heaved a deep breath as he covered his eyes with his arm, the cool grass underneath him helping slightly with his mood.

“No shit, _sherlock_ . How were we supposed to know Pieck was going to be there?” Moblit groaned, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead “And the fact that Levi just _had_ to show up. Bro, I need a drink after this.”

“You were right though,” Onyankopon started, stretching his legs against the lawn. They had ran and were currently at a good distance away from the restaurant, situated in the main quad of the campus. “He really seemed like he was into Hange too. It took me a few seconds to pick up on it, but there was _definitely_ something there.”

“I told you so,” Moblit replied, finally sitting up and crossing his legs, “I just caught him those few times. I didn’t think Hange’s recitations would actually work on him. Amazing, huh?”

“He also had nicknames for us. He called us part of the ‘shitty glasses squad’” Onyakopon air-quoted with his fingers, “Don’t get me wrong, he’s rude as fuck, but I feel like he’s the type with a lot of layers too, you know?”

“Whatever,” Moblit said, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles to relieve some of the stress, “As long as he doesn’t bail, especially after we gave him that cash, I’m good.”

“You mean after _I_ gave him the cash,” Onyankopon said pointedly, removing the arm from his face and sitting up as well. It was a good thing the weather wasn’t too warm otherwise he would have been extremely irritated, “Wait… did I essentially just _pay_ someone to hang out with Hange?”

Moblit stared at him with a deadpanned expression on his face. “Yes, in fact you did.”

“I don’t know if I should be happy or appalled. Is this even legal?”

“Probably both. And it is, by the way. She’ll be _fine_.”

“Do you even think he’ll make it to the frat party?”

“Oh, he will,” Moblit said with full conviction, “Especially if Hange cuts the softie shy bullshit she has. He’ll have _no_ choice.”

Onyankopon nodded in agreement. He was sure he and Moblit looked like complete, desperate idiots back there. They were both shameless and ridiculous, having done all that for their friend. However, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything. He’d rather the two of them be the idiots this time around as opposed to it being Hange again. Though, thinking about it, Onyakopon was also sure his crazy friend was being a complete dumbass right at this very moment. 

Well. That’s what the shitty glasses squad was all about, he supposed. Just a chaotic group of idiots.

* * *

Onyankopon had arrived at their anatomy lecture the next day and found Hange giddily talking to Moblit who surprisingly had a smile on his face. 

Before he could join in, Hange suddenly stood up and started walking to the other side of the room. Onyankopon followed her with his eyes and was surprised to see her sit next to Levi Ackerman, who had narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t make a move to kick her out of her spot. 

“I take that it went well?” Onyankopon smiled, sitting next to his friend. 

“She’s ditching all of our study sessions this week,” Moblit sighed in relief, “He hasn’t said yes to the frat party yet, but I’m sure he’ll crack by the end of the day. Man, if they keep it up, I actually might start to miss her—”

“Don’t jinx it,” Onyankopon warned. He let himself glance back at the two once more — Hange was talking to him animatedly, her hands creating explosive movements while Levi simply nodded, a usual bored expression on his face. His eyes, however, focused on her, taking in her every gesture. Onyankopon smiled at the sight before taking out his notebooks and pens. He loved Hange. And he also loved how he could _finally_ listen to the lecture in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on dropping this yet but I wanted to put out something silly in light of chapter 138. I hope you guys are doing well and I'd love to know what you think <3


End file.
